Thirteen
The Thirteen original Transformers were created by Primus in imitation of Unicron's transformation abilities. Rightfully huge and powerful multiversal singularities like their creator, each was designated a Prime, and given an aspect of the multiverse to guide over, as well as manning Primus's physical form—planet Cybertron. But power corrupts, and many of the Primes betrayed one another—with one even siding with Unicron—until few remained, secretly aiding or manipulating the next generations of Transformers. List of the 13 Official The following members of the Thirteen have been revealed: *'Prima', the first Matrix-bearer and first Transformer born from Cybertron, leader of the 13. *'Megatronus Prime', formerly the guardian of entropy and warrior of darkness, now a herald of Unicron known as The Fallen. *'Alpha Trion' who can see the past, present, and future, and who holds the Covenant of Primus and the Quill. He maintains a close relationship with Primus through Vector Sigma. *'Vector Prime', the guardian of space and time who spent most of his life outside the multiverse, observing it and occasionally stepping in to help. *'Nexus Prime', the first combiner, who was separated into five parts in order to hide a great artifact. *'Solus Prime', a female weaponsmith. *'Liege Maximo', the ultimate evil counterforce of good. *'Alchemist Prime', A scientist. *'Amalgamous Prime', the trickster *'Micronus Prime', The first Mini-Con transformer *'Onyx Prime', THe first transformer with a beast form. Two possible member's of the Thirteen are Logos Prime and "Thirteenth Prime", but this is yet to be confirmed. Fan Mades Crosshairs001 Continuity 13 Ancient Primes existed in this continuity, however only 5 are mentioned by name. *'Liberty Prime' *'Epsilon Prime' *'Alpha Prime' *'Prima' *'Vector Prime' Nightslash2020 Continuty *'Devastus', *'Alpha Prime', *'Omega Prime', *'Nightslash', *'Ecliptor', *'Lionor', *'Razorclaw', *'Airazor', *'Ellion', *'Wind Blade', Jazz265 Continuty *'Logos Prime' *'Sentinel Prime' Fiction Nightslash2020 Continuty Eagc7 Continuty Eagc7 TF/Marvel Continuty Crosshairs001 Continuity In this continuity, the history of the Transformers differs slightly - the 13 Primes were created by Primus to combat Unicron's 13 Heralds . One Prime, known as the Fallen, switched sides after being corrupted by Unicron's dark will. Primus sealed Unicron inside a wormhole created from his own matter, leaving Liberty Prime and Unicron's final Herald Shockwave in that universe. Liberty Prime became the first Prime, whilst Shockwave disappeared, waiting for the right time to return and release his master from his entombment. The order of successive Prime's differs from script to screen. The original script has the order as Liberty, Zeta, Nominus, Sentinel and finally Optimus. However, in the episode itself, Nominus is replaced with Solus Prime. Jazz265 Continuty Notes *Nightslash2020 continuty had a big inconsitent with the original 13 names, some of the Primes were named Devastus, Alpha Prime, Omega Prime, Nightslash, Ecliptor, Lionor, Razorclaw, Airazor, Ellion and Wind Blade. but none of those characters are the actual names for the original 13 which leaves a big Plot hole. but since the stop motion was created before the names of most the 13 names were revealed he had to made up names, but its still a plot hole unless the primes are intended to be the same characters from the other multiverses, another plot hole is that Alpha Trion is on the series but he have nothing to do with the original 13. However most Alpha Trion's were not belived to have been the multiversal 13 member back then. *In the eagc7 continuty he was meant to have Zeta Prime, Nova Prime Maximus Prime and Omega Prime among the Dynasty of Primes, but their names were changed at the last minute to Amalgamous Prime and Nexus Prime for avoid the same plot hole that Nightslash2020 did, Maximus and Omega are still nameless until Hasbro reveals the names of all of the 13 primes Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Autobots Leaders Category:Males Category:Females Category:Scientists Category:Medics Category:Reformated Characters Category:Ressurected Characters